


Ring in the Dawn

by xbleeple



Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2018 [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: For Teslen Appreciation Week 2018---Prompt: Magnetism





	Ring in the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen Appreciation Week 2018
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt: Magnetism

Helen sits up further against the headboard and holds the white sheet to her chest as she watches the air in front of her face while a delicate ring of braided metal cradling a modestly sized diamond floats only a foot away. She watches as it captures the dawn light and the orange sky highlights the dips and twists of the silver hued metal. She looks over at Nikola who was lying on his side next to her with his head propped up on his hand. His own eyes were focused on the ring and she knew he was concentrating on its movements. He wordlessly pulls her hand up from the mattress and she watches as the ring floats down before it slips onto her finger and past her knuckle, sitting snugly at the base. A perfect fit. She continues to stare, silently taking it in before looking back at Nikola. He arches his eyebrow and she smiles softly as she curls her hand around his, squeezing it tight.


End file.
